


Friday Night Funkin and Pico’s School One Shots

by SnowyAutumns



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cliffhangers, Fluff and Angst, More tags to be added, Multi, No Smut, One Shot Collection, Other, Schizophrenic character, again if i change my mind on one i’ll state otherwise, also not sure if pico and bf being exes is actually truly canon or not, bf may or may not have anxiety???, bf’s name is keith, but it is in most if not all of these, don’t count on it, gf’s name is addie, if you ship pico and bf that’s fine but i’m not sure how i feel about the ship, just for simplicity’s sake, may or may not continue the cliffhanger shots idk, mention of parental issues, might take suggestions, more to be added - Freeform, nothing nsfw, pico has issues, pump and skid are 8 years old here, pump has an s lisp, school shooting mentions, since there’s not much canon to go off of in terms of character writing, so for now they’re not in a relationship in these unless stated otherwise, these are just how i view the characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyAutumns/pseuds/SnowyAutumns
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories I wroteMost if not all of them are for comfortSoAlso I might take suggestions if they’re good enough (read the tags about it)Also also things in tags are very important so plz read :]
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	1. Party

**Author's Note:**

> How many scenes and what scene it is are stated before the scene  
> Also the POV  
> ‘Third Person/____’s POV‘ means it uses outsider pronouns like ‘he’ like it’s in third person but occasionally the character’s thoughts pop up  
> So for example if it says ‘Third Person/Pico’s POV’ it’ll be mostly third person but occasionally his thoughts will appear in italics  
> If it’s got no thoughts from the characters included, it’s just say ‘Third Person Only’  
> Not sure if I’ll make a First/Second Person one yet, we’ll see

**Scene 1/2: Third Person/Pico POV**

_When comes a point where you just can’t take it anymore?_  
_You just break._  
_You can’t glue yourself back together._  
_At least, not on your own._

The lights that shone down from the ceiling were so bright. So, so bright. Pico couldn’t handle it.

_Why did I agree to this?_

He hated parties.

The familiar beeping of Keith could be heard nearby as he had a rap battle with someone. Pico turned towards the sound, peering around the corner as his friend destroyed his opponent.

Keith was an amazing rapper. He was able to beat every person that challenged him, and then some. It was incredible.

_Heh. He probably just pities me._

Pico turned away and slid down the hallway wall, looking up at the ceiling. _I need to leave._

He stumbled to his feet, a little drunk from having a drinking contest with Addie. Speaking of Addie, he could hear her in the background of the song adding little vocals. 

God, her and Keith were perfect together. They fit like puzzle pieces.

How did they ever think roping him into the friend group would be a good idea? He just ruined the whole dynamic. Too often would he fuck something up and turn everything into chaos.

But, that was the thing… they didn’t mind. It was like they enjoyed it.

Pico didn’t get it.

Still a stumbling drunk, he went over to the kitchen where he’d left his things. Luckily, no one was there— everyone had moved to the living room to watch the rap battle.

He grabbed his small backpack from the corner and made his way out of the kitchen, then peaked out into the battle room. They were still going strong. Maybe he could sneak out the back door.

Wait.

Damnit, he was supposed to stay afterward to hang out with Keith, wasn’t he?

Whatever. He ran away once, he could do it again.

Pico maneuvered around objects and plants, still drunk, before finally making his way to the back door. It took a few tries to get a good hold on the door handle, but once he finally got it open, he quickly scrambled out the door and past the window, making sure not to be seen. He couldn’t afford to be seen.

The moon was bright tonight; much too bright for Pico’s liking, but it was certainly more tolerable to the raving lights inside his friend’s house.

He walked down the sidewalk towards his own house, making sure to stay as down low as possible. People didn’t exactly like how reclusive he was, so he always made sure to make himself as unrecognizable as possible whenever he wasn’t with people. So much so people just thought he popped into existence whenever needed.

Not like it mattered. People didn’t know where he lived, not even the couple. So it would be easy to run away again. All he had to do is change his phone number and that would be the end of it. Nobody had any information to track him— he made sure of it. Sometimes people got suspicious, but he was smarter than that. He always had an excuse.

Pico made his way to the back door of his apartment— he never used the front door at night, just to make sure no one followed him. It was easy to lose him in the darkness of the alleyway next to the building.

He unlocked the door and let it creek as it opened, still quite out of it. Stumbling inside, he kicked off his boots and shut the door behind himself, going over to his couch and flopping onto the cushions tiredly.

God, he hated parties.

**Scene 2/2: Third Person/Boyfriend POV**

“I loved those little vocals you did!” Keith complimented his girlfriend, who giggled. “Aw, I just went off of yours.”

The boy chuckled and skimmed over the crowd. “Well, you should probably head out. Pico agreed to stay the night tonight so we can do stupid shit in the morning.”

Addie yawned and waved him off. “Aaaalright. I’m heading home. I’m druuuuunk though, hahaha.”

Keith snorted and gave her a kiss on the forehead, then handed her her bag. “Have fun on the walk home. And your parents scolding you for being drunk.”

She giggled and waved him off, stumbling to the door. “Oooookay~ love youuuu.”

He chuckled and waved back. “Love you too.”

GF tumbled out the door alongside a few others, who were also heading home from the party. Keith laughed quietly, then went into the much smaller crowd to find Pico.

He looked over the group, trying to spot his friend’s signature orange hair. Strangely, though, he couldn’t find it. “Pico!”

No matter how hard he looked, he just couldn’t find the red-head. He took out his phone and quickly shot a text to him.

**To UZI Boy:** _hey where are you_

Keith waited a moment, heading into the kitchen just to check if he was there. Where had he run off to?

His stuff wasn’t there. That was— a bit concerning. 

He checked his phone again. Normally Pico would reply immediately, but— he hadn’t even seen the text…

The blue haired boy started to sweat. He must’ve passed out or something.

Yet, as he checked every room in the house, his friend was nowhere to be found. It was like he dropped off the face of the earth.

Just like…

_No, not again. I can’t handle this a second time._

Keith took his phone out of his pocket once more and called the red-head, pacing anxiously across the carpet in his living room. Surprisingly, the guests hadn’t gotten it too dirty. 

_Please pick up, Pico, please—_

After a moment, the ringing stopped and went to voicemail. He hung up and went to text him again.

**To UZI Boy:** _you promised we would hang out tonight_  
**To UZI Boy:** _pico youre scaring me_

He continued to pace, running a hand through his hair. _Please don’t be gone, I can’t handle you running away again. I can’t do it._

**To UZI Boy:** _please don’t do this to me again_

“Not again— I— _I loved you._ ”

Pico had just abruptly left right after he broke up with the rapper— was nowhere to be found. Changed his phone number, moved to a different house, everything. He hadn’t even given Keith a reason why he broke up with him. Just up and left.

He didn’t confront him about it— only because he was afraid his friend would do it again. So he kept quiet— the two never brought up their relationship unless necessary. It was like they just wiped everything they’d done away and moved on.

But Keith knew he hadn’t moved on. He couldn’t move on. Not after— what he’d seen of Pico the short time they were together.

His phone buzzed in his hand. He quickly turned it back on and looked at the message.

**From UZI Boy:** _sorry, completely forgot_  
**From UZI Boy:** _i’ll be over in a sec_

The rapper let out a long, deep sigh of relief. He then quickly scrambled to reply, getting ready to yell at Pico through text form.

**To UZI Boy:** _thank fucking god_  
**To UZI Boy:** _you scared the shit out of me_  
**To UZI Boy:** _dont do that_

Keith huffed and flopped down onto the couch, losing all his nervous energy and letting it evaporate. Just overreacting. He’s fine.

All the lights in the house had automatically turned off, making the phone screen ungodly bright. He turned it down.

**From UZI Boy:** _yeah i’m sorry_  
**From UZI Boy:** _completely slipped my mind_  
**From UZI Boy:** _i’m around the corner_

He turned towards the door and sighed, forcing himself off of the couch. He wasn’t that drunk himself, but he knew Pico was. Maybe he really did just forget.

And yet he couldn’t shake the feeling that he really was about to leave again. That he just… changed his mind last minute.

The door came open and his familiar ginger friend walked in, clearly trying to hide his drunkenness. “Sorry, Keith, really just—”

Keith cut off his sentence by lunging forward and pulling him into a bear hug. He felt Pico flinch and tense up, hand already on his belt where his guns were. He knew the red-head didn’t like physical contact (especially when it was sudden) but he couldn’t bring himself to pull away.

“You dick— you fucking— don’t do that!!” 

Pico let his hand pull away from his gun and onto Keith’s shoulder. “I said I was sorry— can you please get off me?”

The rapper looked up at the other— when had he started crying? “I-I can’t— lose you again— you— P-Pico—” Was all he managed to get out before hugging his friend tighter and whimpering pathetically into his shirt. 

He almost thought someone else was there besides the two when Pico wrapped his arms around him in return. (Pico never returned hugs.) “Hey— it’s okay, I’m not going anywhere. I… I promise.”

Keith whipped his head up to look at him, disbelief littered on his face. “You… you promise?” He almost didn’t believe it. Pico never made promises, not even when they dated.

“Yes. I know what I said.”

The rapper’s face split into a happy grin. “You’re still a dick, though.”

“I know.”

Keith rubbed his face and pulled away from the red-head, still smiling like an idiot. “If it’s okay with you— can we— talk about— before you left?”

“The party?” 

“No, when you— …3 years ago.” 

Pico’s eyes flicked anxiously towards the wall. The other quickly scrambled to back himself up. “I-If you don’t want to, that’s okay t—”

“No. I should. I won’t be able to spit it out without some form of intoxication, anyway.” He chuckled slightly. Keith let out a sigh of relief and gestured to come to the couch so they could talk there. 

Pico sat on the couch gently while the rapper flopped down next to him, taking a pillow and hugging it. “Okay— so— first. Why did you just… disappear?”

The red-head sighed, taking a pillow of his own off the couch. “I was afraid of facing you. I didn’t want to cause you more pain than if I told you why I left.”

“You know that just hurt me more, right? I’ve been wondering why you broke up with me.”

He grimaced, turning away. “...I know. I can tell. I wasn’t thinking clearly back then.”

Keith gripped his pillow tighter. “Why… did you break up with me, anyway?”

Pico looked back over at him, eyes sad and tired. “I… didn’t want to hurt you with my presence any longer.”

The rapper stared at him, jaw on the floor. “What do you mean by that?! You weren’t hurting me at all!”

“I would’ve eventually.”

“No you wouldn’t!”

“Keith, you don’t understand, I was this close to ruining everything, I know I would’ve—”

“Fine! You did hurt me!” Pico jumped at the outburst and almost dropped his pillow. “You did hurt me. Just not in the way you think—” he sighed, then continued, “ _you hurt me by not telling me what’s been hurting you._ ”

The red-head just stared at him. Stared with disbelief. “...you don’t understand, you’d hate me—”

“Pico.”

The ginger made a noise of surprise at his friend’s harsh tone and stopped talking. He turned to stare at the floor.

Keith changed his tone to a softer one. “I could never hate you. I know you’re an assassin, and I can’t bring myself to hate you even the slightest bit for that. I still… I still love you, Pico.”

Pico’s eyes flicked back up to look at the other. “...You’re bluffing. You’re just trying to get me to tell my past.”

“I kept that sweater you gave me.”

He froze. “You… did?”

Keith smiled. It was warm and inviting, but sad at the same time. “It’s in my dresser. I still wear it every once in a while.”

The red-head’s expression turned from confusion, to disbelief, to regret all in one second. “Keith…”

“Even if we’re not dating anymore— I really want to help you, Pico. We’re still friends. I can’t stand seeing you like this. Please.”

Pico’s hands trembled a moment, before he sighed in defeat and hugged the pillow closer. “Fine. Fine, you win. But I’ll be waiting to give the ‘I told you so’ when you hate my guts because of this.”

The rapper sighed. “Really doubt it, but okay.”


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pico and Keith decide to train with swords cuz why not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should mention!! None of these shots are related to one another or connected in any way!!  
> They’re just little stories that don’t come from the same timeline I guess— but they’re not connected

**Scene 1/1: Third Person Only**

Pico chuckled and held a good grip on his sword, staring down Keith from the other end of the stadium. “You ready?”

The boy just looked around in disbelief, holding a sword of his own. “How did you even manage to get one of these?!”

He shrugged. “Won it fair and square.”

The wrapper figured he shouldn’t question it. “I guess I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Alright. Let’s make sure not to get too aggressive, now. This is just for practice.” Pico smiled and pressed a button, which made the speakers in the stadium power on and start playing a recording.

“ **3…** ”

Keith clutched the sword in his hands nervously, eyes darting around the large open area. It was barren save for the two— but he could tell it had been used for much more malicious things than just practicing with swords.

“ **2…** ”

The other grinned, calculating a few ways to attack— then proceeding to discard them. He needed to go easy on his friend. This was just his first practice, after all. He couldn’t treat him like a _real_ enemy.

“ **1…** ”

The two now stared at each other. Ready to attack.

“ **Begin!** ”

Keith immediately went in to get the first hit, sprinting across the field with his sword over his shoulder. Pico chuckled and nonchalantly moved to the side right as his friend swung at him, causing him to fall forward and face plant into the dirt. The red-head snickered at him. “You really think that would work?”

The younger growled and quickly scrambled back to his feet and swiped at Pico again. “Shut it!”

He casually moved out of the way, causing Keith to stumble again. “You’re really not good at this.”

The other turned to look at him and snarled. “I’m fighting a professional hit man, do you really think I’d be able to land a single hit?”

Pico shrugged. “Fair point. Just stop putting so much strength into one hit that can easily be dodged. Calculate your attacks to consider all possibilities and conserve your energy so you can attack faster and use less time to recover. The short time it takes for you to recover from a strong attack like that is an open window where you’re vulnerable. You can’t give them that. It could kill you.”

Keith nodded, looking over his friend’s features and making a quick swipe at him, easy to dodge as well. Pico gave him a weird look before throwing up his sword to meet his friend’s as he took another swipe, much more calculated. Pico nodded. “Distraction. Good play.”

The rapper beamed, shoving the other backward and quickly maneuvering to the side. Pico grinned, catching himself before he fell and flashing toward Keith at an almost alien speed, swiping at his legs and moving to the side of his friend, pushing him as he stumbled.

He turned toward the ginger and yelped as he fell. “That’s not fair! You’re too fast!”

Pico just chuckled. “Fine. I won’t attack. We’ll work on your offense first, then move to defense. How does that sound?”

Keith nodded. “Yeah, that sounds good.” He got back on his feet and zipped toward the other, swiping his sword down— only to be met with another blade of metal. “Now you gotta learn how to maneuver around defenses. Your best shot is knocking the sword out of their hand so they no longer have a means to attack and lose a defense.”

The rapper quickly tried to twirl the sword out of Pico’s hand, all while attempting to keep him from being able to pull away. Pico grinned, matching the force and doing the same. “Not bad,” he commented, then voluntarily let the sword be knocked out of his hands. “Let’s work on attacks on someone who doesn’t have a weapon and only has fists. Now we’re moving to hand-to-hand combat.”

Keith nodded and held his sword up, swishing down at Pico— before flinching a bit at the fast sword being stopped with a hand. _The sharp blade._

“How—?!”

Pico chuckled at his surprise. “You get used to it.”

The rapper sighed and rolled his eyes at his friend’s disregard for his own safety, then looked back at Pico. “Uh, could you let go?”

He just grinned. “Pull it out of my hand.”

Keith gave him an ‘are you crazy’ look and shook his head. “I’d rather not slice my friend’s hand.”

Pico rolled his eyes this time and threw the sword up. “Fiiine. You’re severely underestimating me, but I won’t force you. Try attacking again.”

The two fought for a bit, with the ginger dropping in comments or advice every now and then. By this point, Keith was pretty upset that he couldn’t seem to outsmart the other or do something he hadn’t mentioned yet. The red-head poked fun at him for doing something wrong, and that was the last straw. So, after taking what Pico thought was a real swing at him, he dashed forward and slashed him across the face. Not hard enough to leave a scar, but enough to hurt.

Pico stumbled backward at the slash, clearly caught by surprise at the sudden aggression. Keith shoved him to the ground and pointed the sword at his forehead, still blinded by anger. The ginger froze and stared up at him, looking… well, caught off-guard more than anything, but… fearful? No, that wasn’t the right word… haunted.

The younger quickly realized what he’d done and dropped the sword, holding his hands to his mouth. “Oh god— I— I’m so sorry—” He bent down to help his friend, only to be met with a barrel of a UZI. He froze. “Pico— Pico, I didn’t mean to hurt— that badly— please, put the gun down.”

Pico glared over at him, but it didn’t look like he was seeing him for who he really was. His eyes were glazed over and cloudy. Keith could see the gun shaking as his friend held it. “ _Get. Away._ ” Even his voice was shaky.

He held his empty hands up, not moving away. “I’m sorry— I’m not— whatever you’re seeing, it’s just me— just me, Keith. Boyfriend? Come on, Pico, just put the gun away.” He tried to keep his voice steady and calm, but it was a bit difficult when you were at the end of a dangerous weapon held by a person you didn’t want to hurt.

Pico blinked, looking over him a moment, before the cloudiness finally faded from his eyes and he saw what he was doing. He didn’t drop his UZI, instead pulling it to his chest and holding it, like he didn’t trust it being out of his hand for even a second. “...Keith?”

Keith went closer to him, nodding. “Yeah, it’s me. Did I— what did I just trigger—?” 

The ginger looked down at his gun and sighed shakily. “Don’t worry about it— Jesus, I’m so sorry—”

His friend shook his head and put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, don’t be sorry. That was my fault. I got way too aggressive.”

“That still doesn’t warrant pointing a fuckin gun at you.”

Keith huffed. “I can tell what you were seeing wasn’t me. It’s not your fault. What… were you seeing that made you react that way, though?”

Pico went silent and continued staring at his UZI, trying to calm his shaky hands.

“Pico.” His tone turned stern as he reached over to put a hand on his friend’s gun. “That reaction was bad. I know you don’t like talking about your past, but…”

The ginger growled and looked up at Keith, his face twisted into a snarl. “Drop it. It’s none of your business.”

The other didn’t move. “Pico—”

“ _I’M NOT AFRAID TO RUN AWAY AGAIN._ ”

That statement made the rapper freeze, staring at the other wide-eyed. “Y-You…”

Pico glared at him, then lowered his head. His body shook violently as he choked back a sob, pulling himself to his feet and sprinting away from Keith, heading for the exit of the stadium. 

The younger immediately whipped around and ran after him, fear etched into his features. “PICO! DON’T GO!”

But he was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger shot :]  
> Don’t worry next one shouldn’t be a cliffhanger one
> 
> Also  
> Hehehe does anyone know which fan vid of Pico’s day this is?  
> You’ll get brownie points if you get it right


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not FNF related, just a short little writing about the aftermath of Pico’s School. So that means I get to change the work title, yay :’D

**Scene 1/1: Third Person/Pico’s POV**

Everything was cold.

The small child dropped to his knees, letting his gun fall from his hand and clank against the metal floor. 

Finally.

_Finally._

Time seemed to go by in a flash, yet slow to an agonizing halt. He just sat there, not even realizing he was crying. The tears fell from his face and onto his blood-stained shirt and pants; yet, even though he was staring down, he couldn’t see them. His vision blurred, yet he didn’t know why.

“The kid said he went into he— oh god…”

Pico felt a large presence cautiously walk over to him. He could feel a small girl’s worried stare in his direction.

“H-He got rid of them— he— refused to kill me, he just ran right after them…”

He continued staring down into his blood stained hands.

So many thoughts ran through his head, but one in particular stuck out.

_What have I done?_

A man’s hand was placed on his head, which then proceeded to run it’s fingers through his blood-caked, messy ginger hair. “Hey, kiddo. You okay? Can you look at me?”

Pico stayed still for a good minute, before looking up slightly. He immediately felt a rush of emotions hit him. _Cassandra… oh god, she’s so bloody and red…_

“Well, that’s a good sign. At least he’s moving. Could you tell me your name?” He felt the man kneel next to him, with the little girl sitting on his other side.

_just… like an apple…_

His empty and oh-so-tired eyes flicked over to look at the man.

“Pico.”

Despite his voice being high pitched like a small child’s, it sounded so dead. The life had been drained right out of it.

The man (he could now see that it was a cop) mumbled something about ‘that not being good’ then proceeded to rub his head in a comforting motion.

“We’re gonna get you to safety, alright?”

The man carefully wrapped his arms around Pico, who let him. He didn’t have the energy to walk.

He placed the small child’s head on his shoulder and held him close, still rubbing his head. The red-head could now see the girl— Nene, that was her name. She’d begged him in the hall to kill her. To, ‘free her from this anxiety’— he was pretty sure she didn’t even know what that word meant. Not like he did, either.

Of course, he didn’t do it. He wasn’t there to do any more killing than necessary.

She practically clung to the man’s leg, looking up at Pico with a caring yet pitiful look. He probably looked like shit.

The cop started to walk out of the room, with Nene following. He kept his tone soft and quiet.

“You did it, kiddo. You’re a hero.”

Pico didn’t feel like a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _sobs_  
>  HE JUST WANTED TO LEARN ABOUT APPLES
> 
> Anyway  
> I like to think Pico’s school took place sometime from when he was in kindergarten to 3rd grade so he’s a baby  
> A dead inside baby, but a baby nonetheless
> 
> I am now going to continue the other shot I had in mind— then see if I can do that suggestion  
> We’ll see  
> (Also. This is probably closer to a shot than any of the other stories just because of how short it is ajskcjskch


	4. Expedition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith, Pico, Skid, and Pump go on a hike up a mountain :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comfort fic cuz I need a fluff break =o=  
> Anyway— I will now be starting on writing the suggestions! So look out for those!

**Scene 1/6:Third Person Only**

Pico looked through his bag for the fifth time, making sure he had everything. Water? Check. Snacks? Check. First aid? Check. UZIs? Check. Clothes? Check. Extra gun in case he somehow loses both his UZIs? Check. Check check check, everything was there. Just like the last five times. 

Well, there’s no harm in making sure you’re prepared. He finally slung the bag over his shoulder and shot Keith a text that he was about to leave. He quickly snuck a glance at the guns strapped to his belt and sighed. Prepared for anything to happen.

**Scene 2/6: Third Person/Boyfriend’s POV**

Keith whistled as he traveled around his house, grabbing everything he needed and stuffing it into his bag without a care in the world. He stopped in the kitchen and grabbed some snacks, putting them into the travel bag with more care than everything else. 

Some giggling and a crash could be heard from the living room, which made Keith sigh. “What did they do this time,” he muttered to himself, filling up three water bottles and putting one into his bag before moving towards the now hushed whispering in the common room.

“Skid! Pump! What was that crash?” 

The two friends jumped and turned to him, hiding whatever was broken behind them. “We jusht fell! Nothing broke!” Pump was the first to speak, with Skid rapidly nodding his head in agreement. 

“Oh yeah? Then what’s this?”

Keith picked up a piece of broken glass off the floor and the two just stared. “I’m not mad, next time don’t lie to me about breaking something. Capiche?”

Pump nodded his head. “Okay Mr. Beep Boop!”

“Did Addie tell you to call me that?!”

“Mhm!”

The boy sighed and pat both their heads, chuckling. “Well, that’s not my name. Just call me Keith.” He handed them their halloween-decorated water bottles, which they took happily, stuffing them into the net holders on the sides of their own bags. 

“Thank you Mr. Keith!” Pump smiled and put his bag on, running over to the front door and gesturing for Skid to follow. “C’mon, Skid, let’sh go play before we haveta leave!” 

The other child smiled and threw his own bag over his shoulders before running after his friend. Keith sighed and smiled at the two, shaking his head. Kids will be kids.

He went to get a broom to clean up the glass on the floor from the shattered cup. _I wonder how many times we’re going to lose them on the trail._ He chuckled and swept up the glass, dumping it in the garbage. Today was going to be a long day, that was for sure. 

Though, Keith was looking forward to it. He’d gotten Pico to agree to go on a hike with him— along with his two special guests.

He brushed his hair out of his face and finished packing, grabbing his back and going out to meet the two.

Today, Pico was going to meet the spooksters.

**Scene 3/6: Third Person Only**

As Pico reached the start of the mountain trail, he couldn’t help but wonder who these ‘guests’ were that Keith had been so excited about. His friend rambled on and on over the phone about them and how extatic he was to show him. 

The ginger couldn’t help but wonder. Who were they? Why did Keith like them so much? What made them so likable?

Well, guess he’d find out today.

**Scene 4/6: Third Person Only**

Skid raced down the pathway towards the mountain trail, laughing and looking back at Pump from behind.

“Skid! Wait for me!” He called, trying to catch up with his friend. The skeleton child giggled and called back “I’m winning the raaaace!” while Pump argued that ‘he never agreed to a race!’

Meanwhile, Keith was sprinting along with them, barely able to keep up. Kids had too much energy for him. “Skid! Pump! Watch where you’re going!”

The two disregarded him, continuing to run down the pathway as fast as they could— with Skid laughing and looking back at Pump. Not looking where he was going.

By the time he finally turned forward, it was too late. He wasn’t able to stop fast enough, causing him to collide with a ginger-haired boy. The two tumbled to the ground with a surprised shout coming from both of them.

Pump skid to a halt next to them, with Keith right behind. “That’sh what you get!” The younger child mocked, pointing and laughing at the other. The red-head quickly scrambled away from the two, looking them over. 

The rapper quickly ran over to the group, huffing and panting. “Pico— I’m— so sorry— they were too— too fast…” 

Pico looked up at him and chuckled, standing up. “It’s fine. But you coulda told me the ‘special guests’ were, uh… kids.”

Keith huffed and smiled. “They’re good kids. Just reeaaally really energetic. You’ll love them, I promise.” 

The ginger rolled his eyes and looked over at the two kids. “If you say so.” He smiled and held out a hand. “Hey, I’m Pico.”

Skid just stared at him while Pump mumbled to his friend “why doesh he have gunsh on hish belt…”

Pico took notice of this and chuckled, pulling one of his UZIs from his belt. “Don’t worry about these. I won’t use em on you. Unless you’re bad...”

The two screamed and ran away from him, starting down the mountain trail.

Keith sighed and gave his friend a deadpan. “Really.”

He snickered and pat the other on the shoulder. “That was payback for earlier.”

The rapper rolled his eyes and sighed, turning toward the trail. “Well, now we have to go after them. I’m pretty sure their mom wouldn’t enjoy the news of ‘hey my friend scared your kid away with a gun and we can’t find them’”

Pico put his gun back in his belt and started walking down the trail. “Eh, they can’t have gone too far.”

Keith followed, shaking his head. He could _not_ handle that guy sometimes.

**Scene 5/6: Third Person Only**

“IT’S DA SPOOKY MONTH!”

Just as Pico had said, they hadn’t run too far. The two could be seen up ahead rapidly dancing. Keith had called it their ‘spooky month’ dance, which just made the other laugh. It was April.

“Hey, spooksters!”

The kids turned back to look at Keith, who’d come up behind them along with Pico. “Pico was just kidding with ya. He won’t use the guns on you. _Right, Pico?_ ”

He turned to look back at the ginger and gave him a glare. 

The eldest just waved him off. “Yeah, yeah. I was kidding.” He turned to the kids and crossed his arms. “So, mind telling me your names?”

Skid was about to answer, when the other put a hand on his mouth and cut him off. “I’m Pump, and this is Skid!”

The skele-child glared at his friend and shoved his hand away. 

“I wanted to say it this time!”

Pump blew a raspberry at him and giggled, running over and scrambling up Pico’s arm to perch on his shoulder like a parrot. “Can’t catch me!”

The other made a noise of annoyance and ran to follow, only to be met with a hand.

“Hey, kids, hate to break it to you, but I’m not a tree. It’d be great if you could, uh, not scale me like I am one.”

Skid looked up at the ginger before huffing and crossing his arms. “Fine!”

Pump mumbled a disappointed ‘awww’ and climbed down off of Pico, going to his friend’s side. 

The red-head sighed and shook his head. He was really no good with kids. “Now, how about he get back on track and climb the rest of the mountain together?”

Skid seemed to let go of his anger and smiled brightly. “Yeah! I heard the view was pretty.”

Pump smiled as well and turned to his friend. “We can take picturesh and give them to your mom! She likesh pretty picturesh, don’t she?”

The skele-child nodded rapidly and took Keith’s hand. “Come on! Let’s go!”

The boy smiled and went along with Skid, looking back at Pico and gesturing for him to do the same with Pump. The ginger sighed and took the child’s hand, smiling at him as if to say ‘lead the way’.

**Scene 6/6: Third Person/Pico’s POV**

“And _that'sh _why every month should be spooky month!”__

__

__Wow, this kid sure could talk._ _

__

__Pico chuckled and pat his head. “You bring up some good points. Spooky decorations are pretty cool. Like your water bottle. Don’t think I didn’t see that sick little trinket of yours.”_ _

__

__Pump beamed and took it out of his bag, showing it off proudly. “Me and Skid bought matching water bottlesh! He hash the shame one in hish bag!”_ _

__

__The ginger chuckled, looking over to Keith and his ‘follow-the-leader’ partner. They seemed to be talking about animals on the mountain. “You two seem to be good friends.”_ _

__

__“Uh-huh! We been friendsh since we were five!”_ _

__

__Skid overheard and ran over to them. “We met in a costume store looking for the perfect costumes for da spooky month!”_ _

__

__Pico raised an eyebrow. “Why d’ya need costumes when you’re already spooky?”_ _

__

__Pump made a weird face. “Whaddya mean?”_ _

__

__The eldest sighed and shrugged. “Nevermind. Should we take a break? We’re already pretty far up the mountain.”_ _

__

__Keith made an exasperated noise and nodded. “Yeah. That kid’s got more energy than me and Addie combined. We can stop and take a break here, there’s a bench.”_ _

__

__Skid stuck his tounge out at him and started running ahead. “You do that! I’m making it to the top aaall by myself!”_ _

__

__The blue haired boy scrambled to run after him. “Skid! Get back here!”_ _

__

__Pico rolled his eyes and chuckled, sitting on the edge of the mountain where they’d stopped. “You gonna go join them, or sit and take a break with me?”_ _

__

__Pump looked back and forth between the ginger and the two running up the mountain and went to sit with him. “Nah. I got shome’in to talk to you about anyway.”_ _

__

__The other raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Well, spill.”_ _

__

__He looked up at the red-head, before turning and pointing at his guns. “I can tell you got does for a reason. Why?”_ _

__

__Pico shrugged. “Nothin you gotta worry about, kiddo.”_ _

__

__The child gave him an untrusting look. “Thoshe aren’t spooky, they’re shcary! They can hurt people! Sho why do you carry em around?”_ _

__

__He looked down the ledge and at the ground far below them. “Because someone hurt me.”_ _

__

__“Are they shtill here?”_ _

__

__“...No.”_ _

__

__“Sho what’sh the point in carryin them?”_ _

__

__Pico didn’t respond, instead opting to turn and look at where the other two had gone. _Don’t think about it. Let the kid get distracted by something else.__ _

__

__He could hear the pumpkin child huff, with some shuffling following. Curious, he looked back towards him and flinched._ _

__

__Pump had taken his pumpkin head off._ _

__

___So he’s just a kid in a costume… that’s why they were shopping for halloween costumes.__ _

__

__He ruffled his curly black hair and ran a hand through it, before looking up at Pico. “Skid ushed to worry a lot about hish momma and daddy not bein together anymore. But it’sh in the pasht, why worry about it? When there’sh shtuff like spooky month to look forward to?”_ _

__

__Pico stared at him for a moment, before smiling and chuckling sadly. “Well, kiddo, sometimes it’s not that easy. You’ll understand when you’re older.” He reached over and ruffled the kid’s hair, getting a happy squeal out of him._ _

__

__“Aw, dash not fair! I can’t age twelve yearsh in two sheconds!”_ _

__

__“Well, age twelve years in twelve years. Just enjoy what you have. Because I… didn’t get to.”_ _

__

__Pico stood up and took his buzzing phone out of his pocket. “C’mon, Keith and your friend are waiting for us up ahead.”_ _

__

__Pump hopped up and put his costume head back on, then went over to the trail. “Okay! Let’sh go! Race you there!” He sped off up the mountain, blowing a raspberry back at the other._ _

__

__He chuckled and ran after the kid, smiling a bit. Maybe he could forget for a bit._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awawa I love them  
> Also I headcanon that Pump has an s lisp so :3


End file.
